


a gift for you

by snowyxiu



Category: GOT7
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Jackson-centric, Presents, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: even gifts that come late are given with love





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a christmas gift for my friend and i swear i didnt mean for it to come so late.

“It's a gift?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Jackson sighed. It was no secret that he loved to joke around. Everyone knew it, from his closest bandmates to their most casual fans. They all labeled him as mischievous, and although he loved that people recognized his fun loving side, he hoped that they would take him seriously once in a while. 

“Of course I’m sure, Yugyeom-ah. Just open it.”

The maknae of the group narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “It's not going to blow up or anything, right?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Open it or I’m taking it back to the store.”

Yugyeom scrambled to the floor to open his gift. Jackson watched nervously as the paper was torn off the box, praying that the present would be good enough. Since the beginning of last year, he had saved money to buy presents for his bandmates. He had meant to give them as christmas gifts, but busy schedules and a lack of enough money kept him from giving them earlier. It was now the end of January (better late than never). Even by then, it had still not amounted to enough to buy expensive gifts, but he had done the best he could. 

He watched Yugyeom open the brown cardboard box and stare at the object inside. “Are these-?”

“Knock-off sneakers. I saw your good ones were getting ruined from dancing, so I...” He covered his face in his hands. I should have gotten something else.

“Hyung, they look so real!”

Jackson looked up to see an excited smile. “You like them?”

“Yeah, they’re amazing. No one will even notice that they’re fake if I wear them out.” Yugyeom put down the box only to give Jackson a hug, then ran off to brag about his shoes.

Jackson smiled. “You’re welcome.”

 

~

 

“Hyung, I saw the sneakers you gave Yugyeom.”

Jackson hummed in response to Bambam, who had entered into the dorm living room. “Yeah?”

Bambam shuffled over to the couch and perched onto the edge, since Jackson was not moving to make more room. “They were nice sneakers.”

The older nodded. “They’re knock-offs.”

“Ah,” Bambam answered awkwardly. 

Jackson knew exactly what the younger was trying to do. He wanted a present, too. Well, he’ll need to ask before he gets anything.

The younger laid down on top of his group member on the couch. “You’re such a good guy, hyung.” He only got a nod in return. “You...got something for me, right?”

Jackson shrugged and closed his eyes.

“Come on, hyung! I thought you loved me.” When the older did not react, he whined louder. “I know you aren’t asleep.” 

Jackson opened his eyes and laughed. “God, you are annoying.” He pushed the younger off of him, which was not too difficult, he ran to his room where the gifts were under his bed. When he got back to the living room, he found Bambam sitting expectantly on the couch. “Take it. They’re explosives.”

“My favorite,” said the rapper, jumping off the couch to grab the box. Jackson smiled as he tore the paper off the box and pulled off the top, revealing the same sneakers (though in a different color) that Yugyeom had gotten.

“They’re knock-offs.”

“I know.”

“You can use them to practice so you don’t scuff up your other shoes.”

Bambam laughed. “Did you think I was going to wear these things out.”

“Hey!” Jackson lifted a hand to slap his ungrateful bandmate, but the younger pleaded for mercy. 

“I love them, hyung! Especially since you got them for me.”

 

~

 

Jackson was busy writing lyrics for a rap when Youngjae entered his room. “Sorry, Mark-hyung asked for me to grab his sweatshirt.”

The rapper nodded subconsciously, and almost forgot to give Youngjae his gift. “Wait there,” he yelped.

“What is it?”

“I have a gift for you,” Jackson explained, scrambling off his chair and rummaging through the boxes under his bed. He finally pulled out a small rectangular box and handed it to Youngjae. “For you.”

He took it warily. “I didn’t get anything for you, though, besides that card.” He began to hand back the present, but Jackson pushed it away.

“Do you think I wanted anything back? If I did, I wouldn’t have given this to you until you gave me my stuff, right?”

Youngjae frowned, but he did not protest any more. He tore away the paper and began to laugh. “Marc Jacobs cologne?”

“It's to make up for the times I used your cologne. I won't use this one. Oh, and it's the first authentic gift I've given all day, so thank me,” Jackson stated. 

“Thanks,” Youngjae chuckled. “Am I the last one?”

As if on cue, Jinyoung slipped into the room. “I haven't gotten anything yet.”

“Why are you even here?” Jackson asked. 

“Mark-hyung really wants his sweatshirt. But that's not the point; spill it, Jackson.”

The older groaned. “Why do I even care about any of you? All you do is pressure me.” The words had no bite behind them, and he fished Jinyoung’s present out from under the bed. 

“Ah, it's a Chris Brown CD! You're the best, Jackson.”

“I know. Now go give Mark his sweatshirt. I bet he froze to death because of you two.” The two members nodded and gave their generous bandmate a hug before running to the living room with the sweatshirt. 

 

~

 

“Jaebum, I have something for you.”

The leader turned around to see Jackson standing in the doorway, holding a big box in his hands. “What on earth is that?”

“Your present. I’m giving one to everyone,” he answered, running over to Jaebum who was seated on the dorm’s couch. “Open it.”

Jaebum took the box carefully. “Jackson, did you buy this?” The rapper nodded. “With your own money?” He nodded again and the leader sighed. “You really didn't have to.”

“I did. You do so much stuff for the group, so think of it as a thank you. I won't buy you anything for the next few years if it makes you feel better,” he added, causing the other to laugh. 

“Alright, sounds good.” He opened the box and saw a stack of comic books. “I love this series!”

“I know you do. Have fun reading them!”

Jaebum ruffled the younger’s hair. “I will. Thank you.”

 

~

 

That meant he had one last gift to give. He had saved the best for last, and he truly hoped that his best friend liked his present. Nervously, he waited on the bed for his roommate to come into the room after making his rounds around the dorm. 

“Hey, Jackson,” the oldest greeted as he walked into the room.

“What’s up Mark?” Jackson replied. He was well aware of the box sitting under his pillow. 

Mark hopped onto his own bed. “Nothing. We should go to sleep, though. Tomorrow is going to be busy.”

Jackson knew it was true. As their group gained more popularity, their schedules got busier. “Mark, before you go to bed…”

“What is it Jackson?” the oldest asked, sounding somewhat perturbed. 

“I have a gift for you,” he said, reaching under his pillow for the box. “It's a really overdue Christmas gift, but i really wanted to give you all presents.”

Mark took the small box from Jackson’s hands. “You really didn’t need to, you know.”

Jackson shrugged. “You do so much for me, so I thought I should pay you back for it. Please open it.”

The oldest smiled and obeyed, unwrapping the small box in his hands. He gasped when he saw the gift. “This is your watch!”

“It's yours now,” Jackson said with a smile. “I know how much you liked it. Plus, I barely wore it anyways.”

Mark’s smile widened. “Thank you so much! Oh, god, you’re the best, Jackson, really.” He put the box down and squeezed the other’s shoulder. “I wish I had gotten you something.”

“It’s okay,” Jackson said with a shake of his head. “Being a rapper, living my dream, having my best friend around me all the time...That’s enough for me.”


End file.
